gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam
|image=Victory_2_Assault_Gundam.jpg;Front Vassault-rear.jpg;Rear |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usage=Assault |type=Suit |OfficialName=Victory 2 Assault Gundam V2アサルトガンダム |designation=LM314V24 |archetype=LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam~V |first=0153 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Hajime Katoki |series=Mobile Suit Victory Gundam |manufacturer=League Militaire |operator=League Militaire |pilot=Uso Ewin |headheight=15.5 |emptyweight=12.3 |weight=19.1 |armor=Gundarium alloy/super-ceramic composite, Anti-beam-coated external armor plates |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=7510 |propulsion=Minovsky Drive Thrusters: 2 x 167000 kg |propRocketThrusters=7 x 4770 |propVernierThrusters=46 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in chest with transformable Core Fighter with overhead canopy |armaments=2 x Head Vulcan 4 x Beam Saber 2 x Beam Shield 2 x VSBR |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle -Beam Pistol -Multi-Launcher -Grenade Launcher Mega Beam Rifle Mega Beam Shield |SpecEquip=Core Block System Custom Targeting Sensor 10 x Hardpoint 2 x I-field Barrier Generator Minovsky Drive System }}The LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam is one of several upgrades to the LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It is piloted by Uso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Besides the standard armament of the Victory 2 Gundam (vulcan guns, beam sabers, beam shields, hardpoints and multi-launcher), the Assault configuration grants the Gundam several additional weapons. This new weaponry includes a set of two VSBRs (Variable Speed Beam Rifle), a mega beam rifle which replaces the standard beam rifle, two I-field beam-deflecting barrier generator and a mega beam shield. Additional gold-colored, anti-beam coated armor plates are mounted over the body of the suit, granting it additional defense. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan :A basic armament of many mobile suits, a pair are mounted on the Victory 2 Gundam's head. The Vulcan Guns are mainly for intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam pistol is the core unit of the Victory 2 Assault's beam rifle. When required, parts of the beam rifle can be ejected to reveal the beam pistol. :;*Multi-Launcher ::Mounted below the barrel of the Victory 2 Assault's beam rifle, it can load and fire various physical projectile. :;*Grenade Launcher ::A grenade launcher can be mounted below the Victory 2 Assault's beam rifle's barrel in place of the Multi-Launcher. ;*Beam Saber :The beam sabers are powerful melee weapons that emit a blade of plasma contained by an I-field. The V2 Assault Gundam stores two beam sabers in storage racks located in each forearms, for a total of four beam sabers. ;*Beam Shield :The V2 Assault Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, mounted on the forearms. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. ;*Mega Beam Rifle :A high output beam cannon with an open mega particle compression-accelerator device. It is an enhanced, lighter version of the LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam's Beam Smart Gun. ;*Mega Beam Shield :A shield that mounts 3 barrier bits which can be deployed to produce an extremely large beam shield. The bits' positions can be changed freely to defend against enemies' attacks ;*VSBR :A pair of Variable-Speed Beam Rifles (VSBRs) are mounted on the hardpoints on the suit's side armor and powered by the suit's reactor. They can fire either low-speed beams with high destructive power, or high-speed beams with high penetrating power, sufficient to destroy two MS with one shot or pierce a beam shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Custom Targeting Sensor :The Victory 2 Assault Gundam is outfitted with a unique targeting sensor stored in the mobile suit's helmet that slides over the left eye when in use for highly detailed and precise targeting. ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are attachment points for carrying any compatible weapons or equipment externally, and are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with ten hardpoints: two on each arm, one on each side armor, and two more on each leg. ;*I-field Barrier Generator ;*Minovsky Drive System History To cope with different combat situations, the Victory 2 Gundam is able to be outfitted with two different sets of armament. One of these armament sets is the Assault configuration, which increases both its offense and defense capabilities. Gallery V2 Assault Gundam Lineart.jpg|Lineart V2 Assault Gundam.jpg|LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam - Specifications/Armaments/Design V2 Assault Gundam0.jpg|LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam - Technical Detail/Specifications/Armaments/Design/ V2 Assault Gundam2.jpg|LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam - Technical Detail/Armament Detail lm314v24-megabeamrifle.jpg|Mega beam rifle lm314v24-megabeamshield.jpg|Mega beam shield lm314v24-vsbr.jpg|VSBR V msv 28.jpeg Unit_s_victory_2_assault_gundam.png|S-Rank Victory 2 Assault Gundam as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Super Gundam Royale V2 Gundam Assault.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla OldHGV2AssaultGundam.jpg|1/100 HG V Gundam LM314V24 V2 Assault Gundam (1994): box art References